


Cut the Bullshit

by Lenilein



Series: Post-clásico self indulgence [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A little?, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, I have no idea what happened, M/M, but I kinda started shipping this?, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: Leo and Sergio decide to cut the bullshit after el Clásico.





	Cut the Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! So there’s been certain things going through my head after last week’s clásico, this is the product of those thoughts. Enjoy! (And please remember that this is just a little trash that my racoon self found on the bottom of the dumpster that’s my feelings towards football).

Sergio pushes his hair out of his face as he makes his way over the pitch and into the tunnel. He finally feels his breathing and heart rate slow down, though the adrenaline is still coursing through his body. He has trouble calming down after most games, but he probably won’t get any sleep at all tonight. A Clásico is just… different. The stakes are higher, it’s not just about who moves on to the final of the Copa. It’s about… honor, club, rivalry, friendship, passion.

He’s incredibly proud of his team for fighting as hard as they had. For staying disciplined, fair and for pushing until the very last second of the game. He’s still lost in thought when he hears someone call his name. “Mh?” he turns around, trying to find whoever wanted to talk to him. To his absolute surprise, it’s Leo Messi who’s standing to his right in one of the corridors that lead deeper into the stadium’s catacombs.

“Hey, I was just wondering- the others wanted to go over to Geri’s- but I’m not really in the mood for.. Well what I actually wanted to ask is: Would you like to have a drink? With me?”

Sergio just looks dumbfounded for a second. Did Barca’s captain really just ask him if he wanted to go out with him?

“Why?”, he blurts out eventually, not really in control of his words yet.

“I just thought it would be nice to catch up, away from the drunk oafs we call friends?”

Sergio chuckles “Away from Geri, you mean”. Messi grins at his amusement. “Exactly.”

So they agree to meet up at Messi’s car after they’ve showered and feel and look halfway presentable again.

Sergio still doesn’t know what made him agree to go out with their rival’s captain, but tries not to question himself too hard.

It takes him a little longer than usual to go through his post-match routine with everyone pumped, dancing and celebrating. Just as he makes his way back from the showers, a towel slung around his hips, Marcelo throws an arm around his shoulders. “Tell me, Capi, you gonna join us at Piqué’s place for a little drink and dance?” He wiggles his eyebrows comically at him, insinuating God knows what.

Sergio just shakes his head fondly. Who would think that Barca and Real players would celebrate a draw together after a Copa match? “No, sorry. I really need to get back to the hotel. I’m beat man, you know I’m not getting any younger.” He feels a little bad for lying to his teammates when he’d usually be the first to agree to a party at Geri’s. But there’s no way in hell that he could tell his friends that he’s ditching them because he’s going for a drink with Leo Messi.

So he just smiles at his co-captain and hurries to get dressed and force his hair into any semblance of order. Once he’s satisfied with the way he looks, he grabs his bag and walks out the door. He hopes he won’t get lost trying to find the underground garage, but it can’t be that bad, right? He’s just never had to make his way through Camp Nou’s catacombs by himself. Lucky for him, there’s signs pointing the way to the garage, so it only takes him a couple of minutes.

Messi is already waiting for him. Sergio can’t repress the grin that steals its way onto his face when he sees him trying to act casual, leaning against the passenger door of his car. Though from the way he fiddles with his keys, he’s clearly nervous. “Hi, are you ready to go?”, he asks the shorter man as soon as he makes his way over to him.

Messi nods, unlocking the car and actually opening the door for him. Up until that moment, Sergio didn’t even think about what this meant. Are they going out as friends? They aren’t friends though. They’re rivals on the pitch and don’t really have anything to do with each other off it. He wonders if he should ask Messi what this “date” means.

“So, where do you want to go? We can’t really be seen in a bar together, I think.” Messi’s question rips him out of his musings. He turns toward the other and shrugs. “I guess we could go back to the hotel? We could just order something from room service or raid the minibar and you know… catch up.” He doesn’t realize what his words imply until he sees a blush rising from Messi’s throat up to the tips of his ears.

“I- I didn’t mean. You know, I just thought it might be easier. Because we’d have privacy. And wouldn’t need to-“

“Don’t worry about that, it’s actually a good idea.”

After he tells Messi the address of the hotel where the team is staying, they both fall silent. Sergio isn’t sure if that’s normal or if he should be worried that he’s offended the other in any way. It’s not long until they reach the hotel and drive into the underground garage. It figures that Leo Messi wouldn’t have any problems being granted access literally anywhere in Barcelona.

They carefully make their way up towards Sergio’s room (thank God for captain’s privilege so that he doesn’t have to share it with anyone), looking out for any hidden photographers. You never know if anyone’s lurking around the halls, waiting for the next big scandal.

Once they’ve reached the room, Sergio feels a little unsure about how to proceed. He should probably offer Messi a drink from somewhere, right?  So he makes his way over to the minibar and looks for anything to take the edge of a little.

Once he turns back to the other man, a small bottle of red wine and two glasses in his hands, Messi has already taken a seat on the couch that’s located next to the doors that lead out to the balcony.

Sergio places everything on the small coffee table in front of the couch and sits down next to Messi. He turns sideways a little so that he can look at the other man and clears his throat. “So, what’s the real reason you wanted to meet with me… alone?” Messi blushes again and bends forward to unscrew the bottle and pour its contents into the glasses. He turns to Sergio and hands him one of them before he leans back on the arm of the couch, looking thoughtful.

“I didn’t want to presume anything, but. I don’t know, something seemed off today. Different.” He takes a small sip of wine before continuing.

“I don’t quite know how to describe it, I could already feel it during the game. And then afterwards, during the shake hands, I just feel like we had… a moment there?”

Sergio immediately knows what he’s talking about. How couldn’t he? Everyone was feeling especially touchy today, they couldn’t help being overwhelmed by the complete and utter relief after they had played so well. And Sergio has always been rather tactile. So when he made his way over to Messi, he just kinda… grabbed him. Pulled him in and bent down to the shorter man to congratulate him on playing so well.

Sergio really doesn’t have any excuse for standing so close or for touching his forehead to Messi’s. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Not thought out at all. He’ll probably regret it tomorrow when it’s plastered all over the tabloids.

“Yes, I think we did. And you just wanted- to talk about that?” Messi chuckles at his hesitation. It has to be odd for him to see loud, happy go lucky, confident Sergio this unsure.

“You know, after everything that happened last year… After wasting so many chances, I just realized that I need to cut the bullshit. So this is what I’m doing. We had a great moment and I decided to spend more time with you.” He looks at Sergio defiantly now, like he wants him to argue. But Sergio has no such intention. Instead he shuffles forward on the couch so that he’s directly in front of the other man, their knees touching.

“I actually went through a similar process, you know? It also had to do with not taking certain chances, passing up on opportunities. But mostly it was about not telling people what I want. That cost me a relationship.” A bitter sweet smile passes over Sergio’s face at the memories.

He leans forward a little more and takes Messi’s glass out of his hands so that he can put it together with his own back on the coffee table. His hands shake a little, so he places one on his own knee while he rests the other one on the back of Messi’s neck, just like he had after the game. Slowly, he moves his head towards the other man’s until his mouth is next to his ear. In the softest way possible, he murmurs. “What I want right now, is to lay you out on that bed and to kiss you breathless.”

A shiver runs over Messi at his words before he turns his head just enough to catch Sergio’s lips in a heartbreakingly soft kiss.

 

 

PS:[The moment that inspired it all](http://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/post/182634730647/madridistaforever-ramos-and-messi-during-the)

 


End file.
